Holding On
by PennedThoughts
Summary: The war is over, but what happens now? What has become of Percy and Annabeth? Join the questers on the thrilling epilogue to the Heroes of Olympus. Rated T because it's Percy Jackson. *Warning: Written before HoH so slightly AU*
1. The Marks of a Warrior

**The Marks of a Warrior**

**Piper's POV**

Everywhere around them lightning flashed, illuminating the massive gates in momentary bursts of light. The dreaded Doors of Death. Somewhere beyond them, lay Tartarus, the eternal abyss.

Wherever Piper looked, all she could see was the battle raging against the monsters that surrounded their band of warriors. Although no one spoke, she was able to sense their despair. Piper glanced around, noting everybody's expressions. They all looked grim and battle-hardened. She also noticed how the three experienced veterans – Jason, Nico, and Coach Hedge – had an air of resignation about them. And from the looks of things, the odds were not in their favour.

Off topic, Piper's mind wandered to other matters. She wondered what An-

_Don't. Think. About. Them._

Ever since the unfortunate couple had...dropped away; there had been a distinct change in atmosphere aboard the _Argo II_. And, somehow, everyone managed to blame themselves for the tragedy that occurred. There was always a heavy tension in the air now. So much so, that even Leo had sobered up and stopped cracking as many jokes. Meanwhile, Nico had recovered from his own capture, but at the cost of two of his closest friends.

Piper couldn't help but be unnerved by the Son of Hades. Every time he moved, the shadows seemed to grab out as if wanting to catch his attention. Of course, it wasn't his fault that his father was the Lord of the Underworld; Piper just wasn't used to it yet.

Piper risked another glance around. Everywhere, monsters kept reappearing through the Doors of Death. She strained her neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of the two Saviours of Olympus.

_There_. A quick flash of bronze in the darkness. _Could it be...?_

She wasn't able to complete the thought. In her brief moment of distraction, a _dracaena_ managed to sneak up behind her and slip under her guard. She sliced at her elbow and a burst of pain erupted in her arm. The she-demon would have finished her off, but before she could execute the killing blow, she took a quick glance behind Piper and stumbled back, as if shocked. That was all Piper needed. Without any hesitation, she jabbed her dagger into the _dracaena_'s side and the monster crumbled to dust, its essence returning to Tartarus, where it belonged.

When Piper turned back to see what had distracted the _dracaena_, she wasn't surprised by its response. Because standing at the Doors of Death, in all their glory, were Percy and Annabeth, Heroes of Olympus. In fact, Piper was so overjoyed to see the two demigods that she let out a cry of glee, at the same time allowing a huge smile to stretch across her face.

At the sound of her voice everyone on the battlefield – monsters and demigods alike – froze and stared at the pair. Piper sensed that they, too, were mesmerised by the sight in front of them.

Percy and Annabeth were ducking and swiping at any monster that approached them. They waded through the enemy with such agility and grace that they made it look more like a high-intensity dance rather than the extremely dangerous duel it was. The couple moved in complete sync and without any hesitation, as if they could read each other's minds. Strikes and blows were exchanged emitting a clanging that could be heard from a mile away.

Even completely battered, Percy and Annabeth had an aura of power surrounding them. As the battle progressed, Piper realised that they were quite literally glowing. The Gods themselves seemed to have blessed the two with extra power.

Piper could not have been more glad to see the pair alive. The demigods (and satyr) aboard the _Argo II_ had spent weeks in the fear that they might very well be dead. They had all tried their best to make up for the two (most experienced) half-bloods, but it definitely wasn't easy. Those two, especially Percy, were what had kept the Greeks and Romans together from the start.

Slowly but surely, they did it. Together, they managed to drive the enemy back, and close the Doors of Death. As soon as the last monster was killed, all of them gazed at the now-empty battlefield, just content to be surviving another day. They walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were staring at the outside world after almost a month. The rest of them just stood there, unsure of what to do, waiting for the couple to notice them. Even as they watched, the two older demigods seemed to be communicating with their eyes alone. Piper guessed that they were taking each other in after being practically blind for so long.

Piper also analysed the demigods, and deduced that both seemed to have gotten leaner and more serious-looking. The way they held themselves spoke of great loss and a sad past, yet at the same time they looked alert and ready for anything.

Finally, Percy broke the silence. "Well, it's nice to be able to see everyone again."

To Piper's immense surprise, Annabeth immediately started cracking up, as if it was an inside joke that only they shared. Soon enough, they were all laughing hysterically, enjoying the fact that they were all still alive.

After what seemed like an eternity's worth of laughter, Nico stepped up to Percy. "Look Percy, I'm sorry–"

He was immediately cut off. "Nico, you have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be sorry I wasn't always there for you."

Nico seemed about to protest, but Percy cut him off with a stern glance. By the look they were sharing, Piper could tell that Percy wasn't just talking about his six months of disappearance. She also understood, however, that this was not the place – or the time – to ask. Friends or not, any questions would not be appreciated. So instead, Piper greeted them after so long, updating them on what had changed in the world while they were in Tartarus.

And together, they all headed back to the ship.

* * *

Everything was peaceful aboard the _Argo II_. Annabeth and Percy were catching up with the others, Frank was being all cute with Hazel, Jason was as oblivious as ever, Leo was joking around again, and Coach Hedge was back to watching MMA championship reruns in his sound-proofed cabin.

Piper watched with Annabeth as Percy and Leo fooled around. If she hadn't already known otherwise, she would've thought that nothing had happened to the couple. After all, Percy was his same old self, was Annabeth was also hardly any different from before. But Piper noted that when they thought no one was looking, their shoulders drooped, and their eyes shattered like broken glass. And although she couldn't bear to watch the two most powerful demigods she knew seem to be defeated, she also didn't have the courage to ask them what was wrong.

Piper wondered how, after facing two wars, and the horror of being trapped in Tartarus itself, they could still remain strong and put on a façade of happiness for the sake of those around them. She felt for them, and really hoped that they would have a peaceful life afterwards. If anyone deserved it, it was them. Piper especially couldn't imagine what Percy felt, being subject to – not one, but _both_ – Great Prophecies; what it would be like to be responsible for the fate of the world, time and time again.

As night fell, Piper felt obliged to take first watch, just in case any monsters survived. According to her, she was (at least, emotionally) the most stable. Besides, she had learnt the hard way; it was always better safe than sorry.

Piper walked on deck, thinking about how her life had changed ever since she had discovered her status as a half-blood. Nearly a year ago, she was just another teenage delinquent, her main worry being how to avoid Isabel and her goons. Back then, all she was was a girl trying desperately to grasp the attention of her busy parent; to be recognised for once. And if she couldn't have it one way, she would have it by another. She found herself pulling bigger and bigger heists, and now, when she had finally managed to reconcile with her father, her ability to speak the truth about herself had been ripped away from her.

As she pondered over her messed-up life, Piper heard the sound of steady breathing. Her curiosity clouding her better judgement, she sneaked over to the source of the noise, all the while hoping that she didn't awaken whoever was there. When Piper reached there – well, she was shocked, to say the least.

There lay Percy and Annabeth, fast asleep, and clutching each other as if their lives depended on it. They were slumped against the edge of the ship, breathing deeply, with peaceful expressions adorning their faces. Piper was struck by how much younger they looked, when their faces weren't scrunched in worry, but instead devoid of stress lines.

Back at camp, her cabin-mates had dubbed 'Percabeth' the couple of the year. They used to go on and on about how perfect they were for each other, regaling her with tales of their cute dates. Now, looking at them sleeping together, she didn't doubt it. Piper could easily imagine them during the day, under more normal circumstances.

As if a demigod's life could ever be described as normal.

Even as she was thinking of this, she heard someone approaching form behind her. She turned around and spotted Leo emerging from round the corner. Catching sight of Piper, his features visibly brightened. He waved and came over. When had he come out of his room? Piper guessed that it must have happened when she was at the other end of the boat. Meanwhile, Leo kept coming closer and closer, till he was right beside her.

"'Sup, Beauty Queen."

Despite the two demigods sleeping there, Piper was tempted to slap him, if only to make him stop calling her that. As it was, she decided against it, settling instead by giving him the stink eye.

Leo, however, remained oblivious to the sleeping figures in front of them. "What, no slap? Does this mean that you're alright with being called that? Aw man! And I was finally getting used to getting slapped, too!" Leo still continued talking. "Now I'll have to come up with a new nickname to irritate you, or you'll never–"

"Leo! _Shut up_," she hissed. To Piper's surprise, he looked embarrassed, and maybe even a little bit relieved. But before Leo could come up with something else to say, she put a finger to her lips, pointing towards the half-bloods that were asleep next to them. Leo looked over to the direction in which she was indicating, and comprehension dawned on him, as he finally understood the reason for her silence earlier.

"Oh." Then after about a minute of quiet he spoke up again. "Kinda makes you think of what's important, doesn't it? Looking at the two of them, I mean. Even after all that's happened to them, they're still together. Leaping into Tartarus after Annabeth? I can't imagine doing that for anyone."

Hearing his last statement, Piper felt a pang of sadness, and even guilt, though she had no idea why. Poor Leo didn't have a special someone to share everything with. At the same time, she was also feeling a bit taken aback by what he had said. Who knew he had it in him? Those were the sort of things people expected to hear from the children of Aphrodite; not of her less-than-sentimental husband.

"Wow, Leo. Since when were you so sentimental?"

Leo blushed in response. Piper also felt ashamed to some extent. Having been so caught up with Jason and her own insecurities regarding him, she hadn't been spending much time with Leo. After all, it was him that she had known for longer than anyone else. Leo had always been there for her, unlike Jason who was only part of her Mist-altered memories.

An awkward silence followed Piper's question. She had almost apologised to Leo for asking when Percy stirred, saving her from humiliating herself any further. Suddenly, he shot up and pinned Leo to the floor, Riptide emerging in his hand with a quick flash.

Piper was stunned. Of course, she had heard tales of his heroic deeds – it was inevitable at Camp Half-Blood; especially if the one in question had been kidnapped and placed in a potentially hostile enemy camp, to save the world, _again_ – and she had even seen his skills in action. But nothing prepared her for the speed at which Percy had reacted.

Percy was now fully awake, and openly glaring at Leo and Piper, his usually cheerful eyes flashing ominously. "_Where. Is. Annabeth_."

His statement both thrilled and horrified Piper. Her 'Aphrodite side', as Leo so cleverly put it, internally squealed at the implications of the words. But the more sane side of her kept the former in check. Was this what they had been subjected to in Tartarus? Hallucinations that would haunt them for the rest of their lives? For now, she decided that she would first get Percy off Leo, and interrogate him later on.

"Look, Percy. Annabeth's fine. See? Now why don't you just release Leo, and you can go back to sleep." Piper was mindful not to provoke him using charmspeak as she tried her best to calm Percy down; Riptide was pointed few inches short of Leo's Adam's apple, and she really didn't want that to change. "There. That's it. You can let him go. _Come on_, Leo. Let's go somewhere else," she added, turning and leading Leo away from there.

As they were leaving – Leo still holding his neck – Piper heard Percy call out to them. "Hey, Leo? Sorry about that. It's just that ever since, you know, _there_, I've been a little jumpy. I hope you'll forgive me."

He continued talking. "I didn't really mean that. Not that you guys should be out here, anyway. So – what were you two doing on deck, all alone?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but his face was red, and it was evident to Piper that he was trying to divert their attention from Annabeth and himself. "Well, then. See you guys later...Good night!" he called, just as they disappeared around the corner.

Once they were far enough from the spot, Piper immediately turned to Leo, both of them blushing heavily. "I guess this is good night, then. See you in the morning?" With that she hugged Leo tightly. As an afterthought, Piper gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked off. She headed back towards her cabin, leaving a stuttering and extremely confused Leo behind, wondering what that was all about.

* * *

The others hadn't wanted to stop in Manhattan, of course, but Percy insisted. Even though it lay just before camp, and he could always come back anytime, he was adamant about it; in fact, he had even managed to convince Annabeth and Nico.

So here they were. And since Percy hadn't said anything against them coming along, everyone had followed. When they had finally reached the desired destination, Piper was deeply surprised to see that Percy was actually nervous.

After Percy's being so stubborn, Piper expected a good reason for it. So when she found them in the residential part of Manhattan, to say that she was caught unawares would be a gross understatement.

_Is this really the best time to be looking for an apartment to move into?_

As Percy rung the bell of a flat and anxiously twisted his hands, Piper help but wonder what this was all about. After about a minute's wait outside the door, she heard a lady's voice say, "Coming!" and noticed Percy freeze at the sound of it. Moments later, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with blue eyes and grey-streaked brown hair that was tied up messily in a ponytail. The woman had bags under her eyes, like she hadn't been sleeping properly. Piper thought she looked exhausted, and completely battered by life.

Upon catching sight of Percy, her eyes widened and immediately teared up. She pinched herself, as if to check whether she was dreaming. She stared in amazement as her gaze shifted to each of them – lingering for a while longer on Nico and Annabeth – but kept returning to the figure of Percy, who stood there, stock still, wringing his hands.

"_Percy?_"

"_Mom_."

Both family members rushed and embraced each other, neither willing to let go of the other. Piper now understood why Percy was being so difficult. She would want to be reunited with her dad, too, if she hadn't seen or heard from him in nearly a year. They were all still standing in the doorway when another tired looking man appeared. He immediately fixed his eyes on the pair still hugging the life out of each other. "Percy is that really you?" he asked in disbelief.

Percy just gave him a watery smile (Piper couldn't blame him for crying) and said, "Hey, Paul. It's good to be home again."

The man – Paul – let out a hysterical laugh and finally seemed to spot the rest of them. He then looked right at Annabeth and said, "You found him." It wasn't a question, as if he knew she would do it all along. He glanced around again till he caught sight of Nico. "Hi, Nico. How're you holding up?" Without waiting for a response, he turned and ushered everyone into the apartment.

For a while, no one spoke, pausing for a while to take in everything that had happened. Then Frank took a deep breath and piped up, "You guys must be Percy's parents, then, I'm guessing."

For some unknown reason, this statement really set Piper off. Soon the musical sound of mirth and careless laughter filled the house. After what felt like ages, they all calmed down. Percy started talking to his mom, filling her in on all her adventures. At the part about Tartarus, Percy paused, but continued when he saw his mom's knowing look. When he was done, Percy stood up, and once again he addressed his parents.

"I suppose you guys can guess where I'm headed next?" he asked. At this they both nodded. "Well, I'm off, then. Wish me luck."

With that he hugged them again, and the demigods exited the apartment. Jason immediately confronted Percy. "I thought you only wanted to visit one place. Where are you planning to go now?" Jason glowered for a while longer, and then said, "I didn't say anything earlier, but you have no right to parade the rest of us around wherever you want like you own us."

Jason looked miffed, but Percy just stared back calmly. "All I said was that I had some business left in Manhattan. I never said anything about specific places – or anyone following me." He paused, staring hard at Jason. "You can accompany me if you want, but if you don't want to then you're welcome to head back to wherever you had planned to go."

Percy didn't bother listening to Jason's reply, instead turning to Annabeth with an expectant look. "You coming, Wise Girl?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to face them alone or do you want us to be there with you?" Annabeth asked him, gesturing to herself and Nico. The person in question surprisingly didn't seem to be bothered by their behaviour. It was as if Nico knew what they were talking about and didn't care for the outcome.

"Come with me," Percy replied. "I'm gonna need the moral support." He turned to the others. "Have you guys decided to come or stay?"

Curious as to where Percy intended to go, Piper promptly said, "You bet I'm coming." She felt bad about just leaving her own boyfriend hanging like that, but to be honest he _was_ acting like a bit of a _vlacas_. Piper turned to the others. "Guys?" One by one, they all agreed to accompany the others, albeit Jason a bit grudgingly.

They headed out and caught another taxi, sitting in an overwhelming silence as they headed for their next destination. _Why would he want to go sightseeing at a time like this?_ She wondered. The ride to the Empire State Building was uneventful, and no one spoke till they reached the skyscraper.

Once they had all arrived, Percy strolled up to the bald, blue-eyed security guard sitting in the lobby of the building. He nodded at the guy, and grabbed a golden plastic card which the guard was holding out for him.

"You know the drill," he said, "No mortals in elevator while you're going up." He nodded once more, and Percy led them to the elevators.

They stepped into an empty one and Percy said, "You know, I think that's probably the first time I didn't have to ask him for it." Annabeth smiled at this, and looked wistful, as if she was remembering better times. But Piper had to admit, with elevator music this bad, she seriously doubted that any experience could be good. She couldn't wait to get off the elevator; unfortunately, the ride wasn't about to get over any time soon.

The numbers on the screen flashed as the floors ascended; the torture never seemed to end. Finally, at the 600th floor it came to a halt, and Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Then the doors opened, and for a moment she felt her heart stop beating.

Floating steps led from the doors of the elevator to what looked like the tip of a mountain, suspended right over the Empire State Building. Dotted on the mountain top in gold and silver were temples and shrines, flanking a squeaky-clean, sparkling-white marble path which led to what looked like an enormous hall with 12 (occupied) thrones in a central U. and, judging by how similar the organisation was to the cabins back at Camp Half-Blood, Piper guessed that this was none other than the legendary Mt. Olympus.

_Annabeth really did an amazing job_.

As if compelled by her thoughts, Percy whispered to Annabeth, "You did an amazing job, Wise Girl."

Upon hearing this, Frank turned around so fast that Piper was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. "You _designed_ this?" he asked, like it was impossible for him to believe.

She noticed that even the others, who didn't know, were staring at the daughter of Athena in something akin to awe. Of course, Piper didn't blame them. It was one thing to hear about Athena's great architect descendants – and quite another thing altogether to see the results of their talent and genius.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was trying her best not to smile, and failing miserably. Piper could sense the older demigod's pride and delight upon being recognised. Percy beamed at Annabeth and told them, "Last year, after the Titan war, the Gods" – here his eyes darkened dangerously – "granted her the opportunity to redesign Olympus, seeing how much she wanted it; and how much she deserved it. After all, it had been Annabeth's lifelong goal to build something permanent."

He smiled again, then suddenly turned and headed straight for the throne room. Piper scrambled to keep up with him, not able to understand his sudden urgency in speaking to the Gods. It wasn't like Percy to boast about his deeds, or ask for rewards, and she didn't think that he had changed now. As Piper kept following him, she was wondering what could have been so major that he would make Leo stop the _Argo II_ to see them.

The arrival of the demigods in the throne room caused all the talking to abruptly cease. Then, the God at the head of the thrones (Piper assumed he was Zeus) spoke up. "Who dares disturb–"

Percy cut him off. "You know all too well why I'm here."

Thunder shook the room as Zeus' eyes flashed. "I ought to blast you for your insolence. Be glad that I haven't killed you yet."

Piper watched with horrible fascination, like she would a car crash, as Percy continued to provoke the Lord of the Skies. "Then please, _Lord Zeus_, blast me right now. If this is how you thank the people who save your hides, _yet again_, by all means, kill me! Prove to all of your enemies that _we_ defeated, that you don't deserve to rule!"

Zeus suddenly stood up. "Watch what you're saying, boy, or I might just take up your offer." Once again, lightning flashed and the room filled with the sound of thunder.

Piper wanted to run, but Percy stood his ground. "Oh, yeah?" he cried, water swirling around him now, "Well listen to this – as long as I'm still alive, never expect me to aid the Gods again!"

The room erupted with the sound of the Gods' protests. Zeus, however, simply held up his hand and shouted, "Silence!" Immediately, the room felt silent. He turned on Percy. "You'd best listen, or I'll make sure you regret it."

"Listen? I'm done listening. Now _you're_ gonna listen to _me_, while I say what I've wanted to say, ever since you made my life miserable."

Percy took a breath – Piper noticed how he was finally starting to show signs of nervousness; like a normal person would – and continued. "Even as far back as the second World War, you were as heartless as you are now. To save yourself from a prophecy – which you very well know cannot be avoided – you killed the mother of two innocent kids, cursing them to an orphaned future. Then, when the older sibling dies, and the other is forced to live without her, he is treated like an outcast simply because his father is an outcast to you. Then the same kid saves Olympus twice, even facing Tartarus to do so" – here Piper looked at Nico di Angelo in a new light – "and you still treat him no different!"

By now, Percy was heaving in his anger. Unfortunately, he wasn't done yet. "But that's just one person's story. Let's go into another – the story of your own children. You abandoned your daughter and treated her like dirt, and then took away her only joy in the world to appease your pathetic excuse of a wife! Did you even think about her? All you did was vote not to kill her a day before her sixteenth birthday; which you would have done, by the way, if the votes had been against you. As for your son – did you ever even _acknowledge_ him before Gaea? Did you _ever_ show him you loved him? _Did you?_

"Not to mention the countless other lives you ruined. You won't even let me fly! None of the other Gods are as sensitive or egotistical as you are!" Percy paused for a breath.

"So – I want no _reward_, but listen to this – As long I'm still alive, you will ask no demigod for favour they don't want to offer. Your favours, your _quests_, are what made me the person I am today." Percy turned around and started back towards the elevator. With one last glance back, he said, "Next time you guys need saving, count me out."

The rest of the demigods followed Percy out. As Piper was passing Jason, she noticed his expression. He looked as if he had had an epiphany, and his brain was still processing everything. Piper decided to give him some space, and ran to catch up to Leo.

"Hey, Leo! Wait up!"

Leo turned around, surprised. "What's wrong, Pipes?"

"Nothing'" she replied. "It's just amazing, isn't it? People spend their lives in fear of the Gods, and here, Percy is challenging them like that. Gives you a whole new perspective."

Leo just looked back into her eyes, studying her. "Come on, Piper. I know better than that. You can tell me – what's _really_ bothering you?"

Piper turned around, letting her smile slip. _How had he known?_ After a moment's hesitation, she gave in to his wishes. "What happens now, Leo? Now that we've defeated Gaea, everything is supposed to go back to normal. But what _is_ normal anymore?" Piper poured out all her doubts into her words. "And what about Percy and Annabeth? What'll happen to them once we get back to camp? They're inseparable now. Not to mention the whole issue with Camp Jupiter..."

While Piper was ranting, Leo continued leading her to the elevator. Just before he entered, he grasped her shoulders, and turned her to face him. Looking right at her, he said, "Don't worry about Jason leaving you, Beauty Queen. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

With that they both joined the other waiting in the elevator, and headed back down, to their world. The whole ride down, a confused Piper was wondering.

_What happened to the happy-go-lucky kid I used to know?_

* * *

Back on the _Argo II_, Piper noticed that Jason was avoiding her. What Percy said must've really left an impact. However, she wasn't worried, recalling what Leo had told her. _I'm sure everything will turn out fine_. She definitely hoped so. Piper idly wondered where along the line Leo had finally grown up. Whatever the case, she made sure that she would be there the rest of the way. _Wouldn't want to miss anything else..._ With that thought, Piper turned back her attention to the beautiful sunrise.

Hours later, as they spotted Camp Half-Blood on the horizon, a huge smile broke out on Piper's face.

_Home. At last._

* * *

_FIN_


	2. What I Saw and How I Lied

**What I Saw and How I Lied**

**Leo's POV**

"Are you sure about this?"

The girl turned around, her multi-coloured eyes twinkling mischievously. "Positive. Now are you gonna help me, or just stand there grinning at me like an idiot?" she smirked back at Leo, daring him to argue. Watching her, he felt his heart doing summersaults.

"Let's go, Beauty Queen. Those pants won't burn themselves." The pair headed for the office block, neither of them turning back once.

The scene changed from his dorm room to the school roof, where Leo found himself setting up a picnic blanket. Along with his best friend, Leo was famous for his practical jokes. A month had already passed since their latest prank – putting Coach Hedge's pants on fire.

Today, he was determined to finally confess his feelings for Piper. Not unexpectedly, he had fallen for her; he had a penchant for developing embarrassing crushes on girls that were always out of his league. With Piper, however, it was different. She didn't try to look good – in fact, it was quite the opposite. Piper went out of her way to divert attention from herself, even going as far as to cut her own hair. The two had bonded after their first conversation and were now inseparable, practically joined at the hip.

If all went well today (which Leo seriously hoped it would), he would have his first girlfriend. If not – Leo tried not to think of all the terrible punishments Piper would inflict on him.

As he heard the familiar sound of her slippers, Leo seemed to lose the ability form coherent thoughts.

_Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me._

Piper stepped onto the roof and gasped. Leo had set up a picnic-cum-candlelight dinner complete with a flower vase on the blanket. She looked stunned.

_And stunning_, thought Leo – which wasn't exactly false. Piper seemed to glow with happiness as she took in the whole arrangement. Even though she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jean shorts, Leo considered her the most beautiful person to walk the earth.

"Oh my goodness, Leo! Did you _do_ all this?"

Leo squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable. "Um, yeah...I mean, sorry if you don't like it. I should've–"

Piper laughed. "Zip it, Valdez. This is amazing." She punched him in the shoulder – Damn, that girl could _punch_ – and said, "I was just caught off guard, is all."

He walked her to the edge of the blanket, then in an effort to break the ice, said, "Well, ladies first."

Although he got another punch for that, Leo noted with some pleasure that his chivalry did not go to waste; Piper seemed to be smiling softly. When they were both sitting, she suddenly fired a question. "Am I some sort of damsel in distress to you, Valdez?"

He grinned in response. "Nah, that's me. I wouldn't make the mistake of calling _you_ that. You're the knight in shining armour."

They spent the next half-hour chatting, and generally just cracking up at some of Leo's lame attempts at humour. Then suddenly Leo's watch chimed. Piper turned, looking at him curiously, but Leo just put a finger over his lips and pointed towards the sky. Almost a minute had passed without anything happening, when Piper gasped.

The sky was filled with the light from a shooting star. There were sparks showering all over. Even Leo, who was expecting it, was considerably awestruck by the display. Everywhere they looked, they could see the breath-taking show of the falling star.

He waited till the meteor shower was over; then, steeling his nerves, he got up, dusted his pants, and offered Piper his hand. "Dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

Piper grasped his hand firmly and smiled, looking up to meet his eyes. "Gladly."

They danced the rest of the night, the steps coming like second nature to them. As the first of the sun's rays reached them, the pair stopped their dance, facing each other. Their eyes locked once more, and a current seemed to pass between them.

Hesitantly, Leo leaned forward. Inside, he was panicking, but was reassured and promptly followed suit when Piper also closed her eyes and bent towards him to close the gap. Their lips touched, and Leo's brain short-circuited. Their mouths moved in harmony, working with a mind of their own. Her lips were soft and warm on his, and her choppy braids brushed in his face, intoxicating him with her scent. After what felt like an eternity, Piper and Leo broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Behind them the sun rose, illuminating the morning sky as he rested his forehead on hers. Leo didn't break eye contact as he whispered, "Good morning, Beauty Queen."

* * *

Leo woke with a start, immediately banging his head. All those feelings...where had they come from? There was no chance that imaginary; they were way too genuinely strong for that. Which meant–

Leo took in a sharp breath. _Curse you, Hera_. He knew that it would be impossible for him to act normally around Piper after this. Because of the stupid 'Great Prophecy', she would remain his _what if_.

The sad part was that he would have remained blissfully unaware of the truth, had Gaea not chosen to make his life miserable. Her interference, if possible, had ruined his life even further. Now he could never be completely happy, always thinking of the alternate possibility – of what might've been.

_Maybe it's better this way_, he thought morbidly. _After all, I'm just a lowly mechanic, while she belongs on the runway_.

Leo decided to take a walk aboard the _Argo II_ to clear his head. He silently exited his cabin, taking in the fresh air. He spent the next few minutes pondering, basically trying to think about anything and everything besides what was truly on his mind – Piper.

It wasn't working.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Leo didn't know what he would've done, but as soon as he turned, he stopped dead.

_Styx_, he cursed mentally. It was just his luck – or rather, _lack_ of it – that it happened to be Piper on guard duty. He could vaguely recall her volunteering for the chore the previous day. Something about – being the most stable?

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. He definitely wouldn't be able to avoid her; she was almost right in front of him (it was nothing short of a miracle that Piper still hadn't spotted him, the ADHD part of his brain thought). So the only option left was to face her.

By this time, Piper had finally noticed his presence. He waved over to her, faking a grin as he approached. "'Sup, Beauty Queen."

With some satisfaction, he saw her eyes flash with the sense of annoyance reserved exclusively for him. Surprisingly, however, she didn't hit him as was custom, resorting instead to just giving him the stink eye.

Bewildered, Leo started his investigation. "What, no slap? Does this mean that you're alright with being called that?" he asked. "Aw man! And I was finally getting used to getting slapped, too!" At this point, Leo was just blabbering, not even keeping track of his one-man conversation. "Now I'll have to come up with a new nickname to irritate you, or you'll never–"

Piper finally seemed to get fed up with his ranting. "Leo! _Shut up_."

Mentally, Leo let out a huge sigh of relief. He had managed to catch up with the 'conversation', and he was not pleased when he realised where it was headed. He couldn't believe he had almost told her that he was seeking her attention! The Gods must really hate him to curse him with such terrible luck. When he came back to reality, Piper was pointing to two sleeping figures.

"Oh." _So, that's why she was being so un-aggressive_.

There lay the two Saviours of Olympus, curling up around each other in their sleep. They were clutching each other like their lives depended on it – they probably did, considering everything they had been through.

The scene reminded him of another forgotten – no, _forbidden _– memory. Leo internally debated for a minute before eventually deciding to speak up. "Kinda makes you think of what's important, doesn't it? Looking at the two of them, I mean. Even after all that's happened to them, they're still together." He was no stranger to the heroic deeds of the destined duo; you couldn't walk five feet at camp without hearing about them. "Leaping into Tartarus after Annabeth? I can't imagine doing that for anyone."

With that final comment, he felt a huge burden lift itself off his chest. Unlike the rest of the crew, he had no partner to turn to when things went wrong, no comforting shoulder to cry on. Sure, if any of them fell, he would try to save them; he would even beat himself later for failing. But he wouldn't be able to leap in after them – and he was sure that the others felt the same way too. But those two were different. Even separated, they were always together. It was impossible to break them apart.

Finally, it was Piper's voice that brought him back to the present. "Wow, Leo. Since when were you so sentimental?"

Leo blushed. Truthfully, he had been forgetting himself again, letting his insecurities get to him. He noticed that Piper, too, looked ashamed, and – was that guilt he saw in her eyes? What could _she_ possibly feel guilty about?

His mind raced to find possibilities, completely unaware of the awkward silence that had just washed over the two. Then, out of the blue, he found himself pinned to the floor by a furious-looking Percy, sword point at his throat.

"_Where. Is. Annabeth_."

At this point, Leo was hopelessly freaked out. What the heck was wrong with him? Why was Percy suddenly acting so ballistic? Thankfully, Piper was around to help him escape Percy's wrath.

She quickly came to his rescue. "Look, Percy. Annabeth's fine. See? Now why don't you just release Leo, and you can go back to sleep." Leo hoped she didn't use her power to charmspeak; he really didn't want to be reacquainted with his great-uncle any time soon. "There. That's it. You can let him go." Suddenly Piper turned to him. "_Come on_, Leo. Let's go somewhere else."

She practically dragged him away from the demigod. Leo, meanwhile, clutched his neck to make sure it was still there. They were almost gone, when Percy spoke up, "Hey, Leo? Sorry about that. It's just that ever since, you know, _there_, I've been a little jumpy." _No really?_ Leo thought sarcastically. "I hope you'll forgive me."

Sadly, as much as he tried, Leo found he couldn't stay mad at Percy. Who could? It wasn't like he could help it. He tuned in to the conversation to notice that Percy was still talking. "–you two doing on deck, all alone?" Leo felt his face burning, and really hoped that it wasn't as red as it seemed. He caught Percy playfully wiggling his eyebrows, hinting things that only embarrassed him further. "Well, then. See you guys later...Good night!"

The two of them finally turned the corner, and not a moment too soon. _Could've been a bit earlier, though_, Leo admitted grudgingly.

After reaching a little distance from the spot, Piper suddenly turned to Leo, and he immediately noted that she was just as red as him, if not redder. "I guess this is good night, then," she said. "See you in the morning?" Then she engulfed Leo in a tight embrace.

In her arms, Leo became hyperaware of every single detail. How their bodies fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces; her hair brushing over the back of his neck and tickling his ears; the faint, lingering aroma of her shampoo...He felt complete, like some unknown part of him was missing, and he had finally found it – finally found _her_.

At last, Piper pulled away, and Leo left his daze. After a moment of consideration, she kissed him softly on the cheek and turned heel, oblivious to the inner turmoil she had just caused within Leo.

What was that about? Had he done something to make her act like that? After all, there was still no way that a girl like her could possibly have any romantic feelings for him. There must've been some other reason – but what?

Leo frantically shook himself out of it. _No_, he scolded himself. _I can't indulge in such thinking_. It was just a spur of the moment thing, nothing else. He slowly made his way back to his cabin, resolving to forget the incident. Knowing Piper, she would have already dismissed it; the whole thing probably meant nothing to her. Besides, it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on it. Everybody knew she was too smitten with Jason to care anyway.

As Leo reached his cabin, he all but flung himself onto his bed. He kept tossing and turning, but sleep evaded him. _Why can't I let go of what happened?_ He thought helplessly. _Why do I have to suffer like this?_

Finally, he gave up trying. Slowly, he got up and headed for the deck once more. The cool night time breeze was a welcome change to his stuffy cabin. Surprisingly, Leo found that Percy was still awake, gazing steadily at something below. He slowly padded over to where he was and leaned on the railing next to him.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" asked Percy out of the blue.

"What gave it away?" he replied sarcastically.

Percy just smiled in response, though Leo noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah...it's just not the same anymore. As soon as you close your eyes, you get these – _visions_." He shuddered. "Anyway, enough about me. Why are you here?"

Without knowing why, Leo poured out all his doubts to the elder demigod, silently pleading his help in the situation. "So that's about it," he summed up. "I'm screwed."

"Aren't we all?" Percy laughed. "Don't worry, Leo. Everything will turn out just fine. You'll see."

"Yeah," he muttered. "When pigs fly."

Percy turned to him, an amused glint in his eyes. "You'd be surprised." He stood up straight, and for the first time Leo realised how intimating he could actually be when he wasn't slouching. "I need to go now, but remember what I said – one of the better things about being a demigod is that everything has a way of coming together in the end. Good night," he added as he walked off.

For the umpteenth time that night, Leo found himself confused again. What had Percy been trying to say? And how was that supposed to help him anyway? Sighing, he started pacing deck once more.

With no other clue of what to do, he unconsciously let his feet lead him over to Festus. With a shock Leo realised how long it had actually been since he had had the time to check up on the bronze dragon head that now served as the main interface for the ship. With everything going on, he hadn't been paying much attention to him. The very thought made him guilty. What kind of a person was he if he couldn't even remember his friends? After all, the (once) magnificent dragon was nothing if not a constant companion in his times of need.

Nevertheless, Leo sat down with his back to the mast, already succumbing to his thoughts again. Morbidly, he was still dwelling on his messed-up life. And although this newfound cynical attitude terrified him, Leo was powerless to put a stop to it. The worst part, however, was this – that maybe, secretly, he had always been that way.

Groaning, Leo banged his head against the ship's mast. "What's wrong with me?" he muttered out loud. "What's happening to me, Festus? Any idea, buddy?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply. As cool a machine as he was, there were times like these that Leo really wished Festus was human. But unfortunately this was how it was, and try as he may, there was nothing could do that would change it.

Still, the fact didn't prevent Leo from wallowing in self-misery. Leo didn't know how much time passed – it could have been aeons for all he cared – but he gradually became aware of footsteps; footsteps that were heading in his direction.

He tiredly glanced up, desperately hoping it wasn't Jason, or – even worse – Piper herself. But the person he saw in front of him was _definitely_ unexpected. Because standing right there was none other than the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite herself.

At first glance, it was impossible for Leo to describe her exactly. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes constantly changed colour, turning from a warm brown, to a calm green, then to an icy blue. Even her hair didn't seem to have a definite colour – first familiar choppy brown locks, to strawberry-blonde curls, then finally pin-straight raven hair. As Leo continued to stare at the undeniably stunning Goddess in front of him, he realised that her appearance kept shifting to look like Piper, then Thalia, then Reyna, and all the other beautiful girls he'd ever crushed on.

In fact, Leo was sure that if he wasn't hopelessly in love with (and completely terrified of) Piper, he'd be chasing after her mom right now.

To say Leo was speechless would be a gross understatement, considering that he was finding it difficult to even breathe properly. He cleared his throat, trying to say something, _anything_, but all he was able to get out was, "Um...gah."

Thankfully, Aphrodite didn't seem to mind that Leo was making a total fool of himself. She just giggled, squealing enough to make his eardrums hurt. "Well, aren't _you_ adorable!" she exclaimed. "The last sweetheart I met who was so _wonderfully_ clueless was years ago."

Le didn't really know how to respond to that. "Um...thanks?" he guessed, unsure of what to say.

Unfortunately, Aphrodite just erupted in yet another fit of giggles. She sighed. "Demigods these days...so _cute_!" She paused, sniffling. "It just makes me want to burst out into tears." The Goddess started dabbing at her eyes once more, and Leo was left just staring at her awkwardly, not knowing what he should do.

"Anyway," she said, abruptly shedding all sense of comedy, "back to the matter at hand. I know you love my daughter. Now" – she held up a perfectly manicured hand, stopping him halfway through his denial – "that's okay. I approve of you." Leo's heart skipped a beat at that, but Aphrodite continued like nothing happened. "Don't worry, dear, I absolutely _adore_ true love. Don't tell my daughter, but I find you two _so_ much cuter! Honestly, looks don't quite cut it these days." The Goddess took a momentary break to catch her breath. "As handsome as that Jason was, _you_ – you're _perfect_ for Piper! And you dare to even think otherwise!"

She finally seemed to reach the end of her monologue. After a split-second's deliberation, Aphrodite winked at him, before disappearing in a shower of rose petals floating away in the breeze.

The unfortunate demigod found his feet practically glued to the spot. As if the whole dream-memories thing wasn't enough – now he was Aphrodite's favourite plaything too? Leo was seriously starting to wish he was someone else. Along with that whole ramble about "approving of his relationship with her daughter", the Goddess' psychotic babble was making Leo's head spin.

When he was sure that no-one – or no-_thing_ – else would creep up behind him to give him another lecture, Leo finally decided to go back to sleep. He slowly got up, wondering how on earth just listening to others talk could leave someone so exhausted. After a lifetime's worth of dragging his feet, he managed to trudge wearily to his cabin door. Leo just lay down on his bed, not sparing a single thought on any matter other than sleep. Luckily, the Gods seemed to be taking pity on him for once in his life. His head touched the pillow, and before he knew it, he was swallowed by blackness.

* * *

Leo woke up to the ruckus outside. _Wonder what it could be this time_, he asked himself as he made it to the door. Unexpectedly, outside he found Jason and Percy screaming their heads off at each other.

Well, to be more accurate, _Jason_ (seemingly furious) was the one yelling at _Percy_ (who seemed more annoyed and exasperated than angry). The rest of the crew were just harmless spectators, waiting to see how the argument would turn out. So far, Leo noticed, it was Percy, not Jason, who was succeeding.

"Look," Jason was saying, "I get that you've been through a lot and all that, and I sympathise with you – I really do. But that doesn't give you the right to boss us around like we're your servants!"

"Oh, really?" Percy shot back. "Well you should really pay more attention to yourself because you seem to be doing exactly that!"

Leo locked gazes with piper across the deck and rolled his eyes.

At that comment, Jason looked shocked. Although, if Leo was being honest with himself, he had to admit that what Percy had said was true – if only partially. Call it a '_child of Zeus/Jupiter_' thing, but it looked like Jason really enjoyed being the centre of attention. Since they were friends, Leo had tried to play it down as his own insecurity, but it had started becoming more and more prominent as the times progressed.

Finally, Jason gave up. He stormed back toward his room, shaking his head. It might have just been his imagination, but as he passed him, Leo could've sworn he heard Jason muter something along the lines of "–no-good, power-hungry, son of Poseidon..."

When he was gone, Percy turned to face Leo. "Set course for New York, Captain. We're having a quick stop in Manhattan."

* * *

Leo, as instructed, dutifully guided the _Argo II_ to Upper East Side, Manhattan, a residential complex. Why they were there, he had no clue. He guessed that there must have been a valid reason for the stop, seeing how near it was to the location of Camp Half-Blood – that, and the fact that Percy had insisted despite Jason blowing up over it.

So here they were, standing in front of the door to an apartment. Percy had rang the doorbell, and the half-bloods were all anxiously waiting for it to open. A couple of minutes later, Leo heard the distant shout of "_Coming!_" Beside him, Percy tensed up. Immediately, Leo became worried as well. What was it? Was the person a monster? Or maybe worse.

Leo didn't have time to contemplate any more theories, because suddenly the door was thrown open. The eight demigods came face-to-face with a tired-looking middle-aged woman. Her face looked familiar for a moment, but Leo couldn't place where exactly he'd seen her before.

The lady's eyes widened and passed over the crowd, lingering for a while longer on Percy, Annabeth and Nico. She kept focusing back on Percy, which, surprisingly didn't seem to bother him. The blatant recognition on their faces surprised Leo until she uttered his name and received an instant reply.

"_Mom._"

That single word coming from Percy's mouth explained to Leo everything he needed to now. He completely understood why the older demigod was being so difficult. He silently sympathised with Percy and his extreme frustration with Jason. Honestly, Leo would've been pissed off too, about not being able to see his mom after nearly a year of being kept away.

The two rushed at each other, gripping tightly. Percy's mom was crying out of joy and Percy himself shook with restrained sobs. The rest of them just stood there, taking in the spectacle, when another man emerged from the door. He spotted the still-embracing duo straightaway. "Percy is that really you?"

Percy smiled back weakly. "Hey, Paul. It's good to be home again."

He scanned the rest of the group and finally locked eyes on Annabeth. "You found him," he stated simply. Leo was surprised to find that there was not a trace of doubt in his voice; the man (who he now guessed to be Percy's step-dad) had been completely assured of her success in searching for him. He turned to Nico, and then as if casually greeting a neighbour, said, "Hey, Nico. How're you holding up?"

Without even listening for a reply, he led everyone inside the house. In the time spent sitting awkwardly, Leo studied the place. Everywhere he looked pictures of Percy covered the walls. Most of them were of Percy and Annabeth; but those containing Grover, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, and even Rachel were pretty common too. Leo even saw one or two photos with Chiron and the senior campers and counsellors.

Eventually, Frank broke the silence with a statement so painfully obvious that Leo felt like doing a face-palm. "You guys must be Percy's parents, then, I'm guessing."

Surprisingly, Piper was first to crack. Her soft harmonious laughter soon got the others to join, and the oppressive silence was replaced by a much lighter atmosphere.

Ultimately, Percy was forced to fill his mother in on all the details of the quest. He'd obviously tried to soften the truth, but his mother knew him too well. When he was all done, Percy got up, another determined expression adorning his features. "I suppose you guys can guess where I'm headed next?" seeing his parents nod, he said, "Well, I'm off, then. Wish me luck."

The demigods left the apartment mostly feeling at ease, but Leo noticed that Jason looked like a coiled spring, tense and ready to fight. He immediately faced Percy after they exited. "I thought you only wanted to visit one place. Where are you planning to go now?" he demanded. Glaring, he continued, "I didn't say anything earlier, but you have no right to parade the rest of us around wherever you want like you own us."

This struck Leo as incredibly untrue. However, he kept quiet and observed. Percy was unperturbed. "All I said was that I had some business left in Manhattan. I never said anything about specific places – or anyone following me. You can accompany me if you want, but if you don't want to then you're welcome to head back to wherever you had planned to go." Leo had to hand it to Percy; that was pretty badass. Percy turned to face his girlfriend. "You coming, Wise Girl?"

The couple swapped a few words regarding Nico and Annabeth accompanying Percy, which, strangely, didn't at all affect Nico. Turning back to the rest of them, he asked, "Have you guys decided to come or stay?"

Piper volunteered first. Leo was surprised to see that she wasn't following her boyfriend's example, and maybe even a little bit pleased. _No, bad Leo_, he scolded himself. Nevertheless, he had to admit that Jason was acting like a bit of a stereotypical Roman – proud and arrogant. Leo would never tell anybody, but if the whole quest thing hadn't existed, neither would their friendship.

One by one, everyone but Jason had agreed to come, forcing him to follow reluctantly. They took another taxi, this time to the Empire State Building. Leo watched as Percy casually walked up to some bald security guard, grabbed a golden plastic card, while exchanging a couple of words, and led them to the elevators.

As they entered, the first thing Leo noticed was the – ahem – _music_. Some random '80s song blared through the speakers, making him wish he had gotten his tool belt so he could find some earplugs.

Percy broke the silence. "You know, I think that's probably the first time I didn't have to ask him for it." Annabeth just replied with a simple smile. She seemed lost in thought, her grey eyes stormy.

Numbers flashed on the screen as they neared their destination. Finally, the elevator stopped at the floor numbered 600, and the doors pinged open.

Looking at the view in front of him, Leo felt his breath catch in his throat. There was a Grecian style city up and bursting. It glittered gold and silver, and everywhere he looked he saw minor Gods and nymphs. At the back of his mind, Leo absently wondered how long it had taken to design the place, and who had done it.

Still in his semi-aware state, Leo heard Percy say, "You did an amazing job, Wise Girl."

_What did he say?!_

Frank, too, seemed stunned. He whirled around instantly, exclaiming, "You _designed_ this?"

As Percy explained, Leo was immensely impressed. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed that a demigod had designed Olympus, much less someone he himself was familiar with. Leo had to remind himself that although Annabeth seemed like an ordinary person, there was nothing ordinary about her. She was exceptionally talented, even for a demigod.

Then suddenly, as if somebody had flipped a switch, Percy's cheerful demeanour changed. As abruptly as he had started smiling, his face darkened and he stormed into the Gods' throne room, leaving Leo more baffled than ever.

* * *

Leo was speechless. He had, of course, heard of Percy Jackson's daring exploits, but it was another thing altogether to see them in action. He was finally starting to appreciate the saying '_The Sea is unpredictable_'. Never in his wildest dream had he expected to witness what had just taken place. This was almost worse than turning down immortality.

Now, hours later, he was still reeling.

And there was also that pesky matter of what he had said to Piper. Leo couldn't understand how he could've almost revealed himself for the second time. He had already promised himself that he would keep his true feelings a secret from her – then why did that happen?

As he finally set the course for Camp-Half Blood, Leo told himself to calm down. He was extremely thankful for the fact that, despite being a child of the love Goddess, she was awfully oblivious. Gradually, he was back to sailing peacefully, anticipating their arrival.

_Camp Half-Blood, here I come._

* * *

_FIN_


	3. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

**Third Person POV**

The moment the _Argo II_ landed, campers all around erupted in cheers. They, of course had already been anticipating their arrival. Ever since the ship had been spotted in the distant skies, the campers had commenced clearing the fields to welcome home the seven of the prophecy, along with Nico and Coach Hedge.

The crowd quieted down as the ramp began descending. They waited for a minute, and then gasped as they saw who was coming down.

"COME ON, PEOPLE! LET'S GET THIS PARTY _STARTED_!"

Leo. Of course.

Few people face-palmed, but everybody cheered. Anybody looking could tell from his expression that Leo was ecstatic. He had spent his life trying to gain the appreciation of his peers, and – although, it had cost him – his greatest dream had finally come true. Leo made his way down, only to be promptly engulfed by the cheering crowd. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to called a hero, and this was a dream come true.

In quick succession to him were Piper and Jason. They, too, got a sensational round of applause. The couple glowed with joy as they walked down the ramp and met up with the campers below, all the hardships they went through temporarily forgotten as they basked in the crowd's appreciation.

Frank and Hazel followed somewhat apprehensively, nervous about Camp Half-Blood's reaction to a bunch of Romans. Would they shoot on sight? Would they jeer at them? However, they cheered up considerably when the campers continued their ovation. The campers' utter acceptance and trustfulness had them completely taken aback. How could they, after just being attacked by a bunch of bloodthirsty Romans, not shun them or drive them away?

For the first time ever, they were starting to understand where Percy's friendly and forgiving nature originated from. Camp Half-Blood had instilled in him with a profound sense of fair play – or, they suspected, it was vice versa, and Percy was responsible for the tolerant Greeks below. Whatever the case, neither Hazel nor Frank would have been surprised if their friend was the real cause.

Coach Hedge came down next – surprisingly – managing not to make a fool of himself in the process. He looked overjoyed when he caught sight of all the happy campers (and nature spirits) that threatened to overwhelm the _Argo II_. Though he would never admit publicly, he had a feeling that he was always teased and mocked behind his back. Looking down at the crowd had finally given him that boost of confidence and self-assurance he was craving.

Suddenly, Nico was pushed into the spotlight. He turned back and glared inside accusingly. Then he took a proper glance at all who had gathered – and did a double take. He stumbled back in shock, as if such behaviour was oddly out of character, or unexpected of the people. As far as Nico remembered, being a son of Hades not only made him an outcast in Camp Jupiter, but here as well. No one had ever said it outright, but he always had known when he wasn't welcome.

Seeing the same people that once rejected him now cheer for him made him head spin in a way he couldn't comprehend. Finally, shaking himself out of his stupor, Nico went down the ramp, and joined the people waiting on the ground for the only heroes yet to appear.

The crowd grew silent once more, in anticipation of the last two demigods. When they finally emerged, everybody cheered so loudly that the Gods could've probably heard it back on Olympus.

Percy and Annabeth laughed in delight. Percy, despite being assured otherwise countless times, was certain that he had been forgotten by the campers. After all, what reason would they have to remember little-ol'-him? Now, after seeing his camp for the first time in practically a year, he felt himself grinning. All those injuries, all those tears; just the sight of his friends almost made it worth all that he'd been through.

As for Annabeth, she was just glad because she was home. Being back here, with especially with Percy next to her and her faux-father Chiron down there waiting for her, made her more happy than she would ever care to admit.

The two descended, and were quickly overcome by the sheer amount of people that surrounded them. After a lifetime's worth of congratulations and when everyone had finally greeted the 'Great Percy Jackson' (and his kickass girlfriend); the numbers began dwindling away till only the veteran campers, and the heroes' friends and siblings remained.

Chiron trotted over to where Percy stood, enclosing both him and Annabeth in a long embrace. "Welcome back, my child."

Percy's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Thanks, Chiron. It's good to be home."

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
